fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
John Guerra (Game Of Shadows)
A young cyberterrorist who tries to destroy the corrupt society. He uses terroristic methods to attack the net worths, political parties and companies of corrupt politicians and CEOs he deems as corrupt. Starting as a young idealist, he loses much of his humanity on the way, going as far as to kill, manipulate, torture and force others to do what he wants them to. He even recognizes this, after one of his best friends died, stating that he's no longer the same during his funeral. He is often considered to be very impatient and sometimes annoying and unfriendly. However he most of the time holds his emotions back, which makes him seem sometimes seem cold towards others, despite having many people and especially girls who like him. Backstory His mother a iranian woman met his father when the latter went to Iran for holidays. They fell in love, married and got a child. After two years they left Iran and immigrated to the USA, where Johns mother died of lung cancer. Giving his best to raise his child, his father also got help from his long time friend Jethro Doyle. However his father was killed in terroristic attack on US soil. In revenge Jethro murdered the person who detonated the bomb. Growing up as some sort of a troublemaker, yet kind person, John joined the army at the age of 17 and become a combat medic, who got deployed to Afghanistan where he met one of his future, best friends, George. In his second year in the army, he became a sniper for a short time. He was described as a natural, having a body count of 30. He and George where then contacted by the CIA. The CIA offered them a large salary if they'd join DAMOCLES a paramilitary group who recruited and used soldiers from the army in order to kill people who lived in countries, where the US couldn't act legally. John and George were despite, John being originally a medic/sniper tasked with infiltrating the safe haven of a terrorist in Siberia and eliminating the terrorist who was in charge of the base. After having infiltrated the base, John, George and six others, were confronted with an overwhelming amount of enemies. Being trapped in the safe haven, they manages to take most of the forces out, by using C4, hit and run tactics and sneaking around them. The terrorist managed to get into his helicopter, but John manages to shoot him several times in the back, making him feel out of the helicopter. His corpse was found several weeks later. After having established respect among other soldiers, John and George, were considered one of the best soldiers, even despite their very young age. They continued to work for DAMOCLES one year, till they both decided to leave for the better so that they could return to living a normal life. Their last jobs included taking out several terrorists, infiltrating a UN base in order to kidnap a person who was hold prisoner at that base, and finally taking out a legendary fighter under the Alias White Death. They both learned, that two people shared the alias White Death. John managed to get close to the female person who used the Alias. Before he could execute her, she disarmed him and they both fought till John managed to gain the upper hand, by attacking her with her own flamethrower. She burned to death. After the other person who used the alias was assassinated by George, who killed him by stabbing him to death, John managed to save the USB stick from the fire and looked up the data. He shockingly found, that the CIA worked with the two persons in order to both trick the UN, who was investigating a bombing connected to the White Death person, and to wipe out John, George and others from their unit. After learning, that only a few knew about this plan, John killed everyone of them, and due to this, saved the US from destruction within because the people ordering the mission, wanted to set a virus free, who would've been able to destroy the national security and saved his team. After having eliminated those people, John lost trust in his government, who he fought for. As he was always critical of the government, he know rejected the government, left DAMOCLES and now rebelled against the corrupt US politicians in order to create a better system, where people wouldn't be used as mere pawns by the government. 'Game Of Thrones Story: ' 'Liberation Day Incident: ' The liberation Day Incident begun, when a man crashed his car into a Uni who John was studying nearby. After locating the man, John was able to pull him out, and talk to him before the man died. Before the man died, he told John that he was murdered by a organization even more dangerous than the CIA. Believing him, John left the scene and went home, where he hacked into the LAPD headquarter, finding out the name of the murderer. He infiltrated the headquarter with ease and threatened the murderer into giving him the name of the man who hired him. He confessed, that he was hired by a rich man, who was allied with the; Rothberg meeting. After researching the members of the meeting, John became aware of a arms trading in South Africa. After hiring mercenaries to steal a weapons truck, he found out, that an organization under the name TALAB was responsible for all this. Meanwhile a man called Sebastian Miller, got a letter, stating that he gets five million dollars as a start loan in order to destroy TALAB. Unlike John he believed that in order to bringe peace to the world, he needs to be in control. (From now sentences will be written in present, I'll the change the other parts who are written in past tense later). He is able to hack into the CIA headquarter and begins selling information to Russia. In exchange he gets to build his own base in the caucasus. A private investigator calling himself Zero, who is secretly an agent of TALAB, is tasked with tracking and eliminating Phantom (Johns alias name) and Solo (Sebastians alias name), starting with the elimination of Phantom, Zero supports the extremist, former DAMOCLES soldier/agent James Fornell, who will later turn against TALAB. With the strike force now in James hands, he begins committing terroristic attack across the globes, by brainwashing young teenagers into committing mass shootings and suicide bombings. The FBI Special Forces Team with Jethro, Luke, Sean and Elizabeth are tasked into locating his cells in the US. They manage to track down one cell, where they kill everyone expect of one. They find his location only to be blown up by a bomb. Although everyone of them survives, they are so badly wounded, that they all go into a short coma. The FBI declares them as dead in order to save them and their families. After meeting the Mossad agent undercover, called Dahlia, John begins a relationship with Dahlia. Starting as a relationship where they both think, that the other will betray the latter one later at a certain point. However Dahlia and John begin to grow closer to each other. When John learns, that TALAB hides a large amount of their money, who they use to finance african terrorists, he travels to Switzerland with Dahlia. They also sleep with each other for the first time in a hotel. The UN is also concerned about a group called the Patriots, who are suspected of being able to produce nuclear weapons. This is however a lie by TALAB in order to bring down the Patriots as their goal is to overthrow them. The UN sends a unit called; Eishr (arabic for ten) to the suspected Patriots headquarter where the valuable information from their nuclear abilities is hidden. However it is revealed that John used a leak in the UN in order to warn the Patriots. Eishr are attacked with most of its members being shot dead at the headquarter. Beatrice, a member of Eishr is able to bring David, the leader who is heavily wounded into a hospital, where the doctor is contacted by a rogue agent of TALAB. She brings David, the doctor and his family into hiding. In hiding, the doctor changes Davids face, making him look like someone else and also hacks into the US government in order to swap the DNA from David and a deceased Eishr member in order to make it look like David really died there. He also provides a dead body which is found by the FBI weeks later. This was to make the whole world believe that the Eishr Unit, who were now labeled as terrorists were eliminated. Natasha however (the rogue agent) became aware of Sebastians plans, tracked down John and gave him important data in order to prepare himself against Sebastian. Sebastian Miller, meanwhile, expected this and starts expanding his private army. After learning from that, John pushed the Patriots into absorbing several PMCs. After feeling like his private army is big enough, John blackmails the US president, by using data about UFOs in order to bring him into ignoring the actions of the Patriots. Meanwhile Dahlia, now aware of her feelings for John begins to pass on false information to protect John. She ultimately saves his life, when she kills a Mossad agent who's send to kill John. Meanwhile the FBI tries to locate the second in command of Johns organization, Giovanni Rossi a former international arms dealer. However he is able to avoid them all. Now believing that he can both, destroy TALAB, eliminate Sebastian and James, John creates a trap in which he uses the recovered nukes. He begins to sell the nukes to underlings from Sebastian, claiming that he's the right hand man of him. In reality, the right hand man was killed, and the underlings in South Asia were cut off contact with Sebastian forcing them into interacting with John who poses as Sebastians right hand man. He learns, that Sebastian was in the caucasus the whole time and faked his own death by burning a man who looked very similar to him. After learning of his identity and location, John tricks TALAB into sending the Eishr Unit after Sebastian. David, who now has a cyborg like leg, as he lost one leg, is able to destroy the chemical and biological weapons Sebastian attempted to use against the US government. He stands in direct contact with TALAB which makes it able for John to track down one member of TALAB. David then supposedly shoots Sebastian with this Beretta M9 several time at point blank in the chest. As he sees Sebastian dying, he activates the self destructs and leaves, while the room Sebastian stayed in explodes, killing him in the explosion. It is however revealed, that David killed a body double and that Sebastian got his memories overwritten and his face changed by his second in command who did this, in order to protect him from TALAB. Sebastian, now under the name of Jonas Foster travels the world, and works as a mercenary till he falls into a coma. Now after torturing the TALAB member John locates every other member, and kills them all by using their own strike force against them. He confronts James in an abandoned hospital, where he fights against him. It looks like the fight is going to end in a stalemate with both of them killing each other, however John throws a bottle of high percent alcohol into James face and set it on fire. After having set him on fire, John throws more bottles at James till the later accidentally falls out of a window and falls to the ground. He however dies of his injuries even before he landed on the ground. Dahlia picks him up, giving him intel, that TALAB was just a organization founded by the Philosophers the people who really control the current system of the world. After reading that, John and Dahila fall, like Sebastian into a coma, which is revealed to be because of the FIRE-VIRUS the failed version of a biological weapon that sets the targets into a coma like state. More coming soon... 'Personality ' John Guerra often comes off as a cold person, as he tends to dislike emotional people. Although John is seen to have friends at the beginning of the series, he appears to have troubles catching up with friends he hasn't seen long in a while, this is portrayed in the fact, that he almost lost contact with Linn, Nicole and James. Though he is able to make new friends, as he quickly befriends George a man his age when he goes to college. After he begins with his fight against the corrupt ones he becomes less caring over all, as he begins to think that the end justifies the means, even if it involves murder, terrorism, kidnapping and manipulating people. He also seems to suffer from PTSD, as he suffers from flashbacks from the people he has killed. He views human lives as something precious, and even though he kills many people, he still doesn't like to do it, although it is sometimes necessary in his opinion. Because of this, he also doesn't describe himself as a good person or a hero, even though some do. However he is also seen to have a kind, caring personality. This is portrayed in the fact, that despite his actions, he still cares deeply for his old friends and his new friend George, even though he sometimes has troubles showing it. Even though John told his friends that he's not able to love a woman, this is disproven when he begins to have feelings for Dahlia. He's also quite obsessed with protecting those he cares about, which is also shown how his willing to kill people who threaten his loved ones. Victims John killed (or seriously hurt) in his whole time acting as the founder and leader of his militant group. Here are most of them, although he list will get updated: 60 dead people, most of the time terrorists, arms traders, militia leaders, rogue agents from other countries and supporters of terroristic groups. He killed them while working for the military and later for DAMOCLES. After his time with the army/DAMOCLES (when he started the rebellion): Harry Gopfield (killed in self defense) Jason Mormore (stabbed to death, as he found out his secret) Bryanna Larson (shot to death, she found the location of Giovanni the second most important member of Johns group) Burga Limosine bombings (killing around 16 corrupt politicians by detonating bombs hidden in their cars) Attacks on the Patriots headquarter (killed 40 and seriously injured over 60 when he detonated a bomb, when they wouldn't surrender) Jack White (pushed off a clip) Mossad Agent Sachser (tried to kill George, so John killed him by shooting him thrice in the chest) Robert Kelly (shot to death and then buried in a old forest, to he was lured into, by John. His body is found three months later) The members of the Rothberg meeting (after tricking the CIA into killing one of his members who posed as CyberPhantom, he was able to trigger a revolutionary-like revolt against the members of the Rothberg members, were several families were either wiped out, or seriously hurt. The estimated number is 40 members killed and ten seriously injured) Jethro Doyle (brainwashed him by using mind controlling drugs, into thinking that he never left the FBI headquarter when he was interrogated) Luke DeNardo (same as Jethro) Sean Conorry (same as Jethro) Elizabeth Field (same as Jethro) S.F.A.T team (killed six of them, by bringing them out of hiding, by using a decoy who later was revealed to dead body with a bomb on top of it, this also allowed him to lure out Zero, so that he could track down Zeros location) Zero (shot to death) Amanda Brynnes (brainwashed into obeying his commands) 'Ablities: ' Having been trained from the age of 14, John has mastered Krav Maga, has black belts in Jiu-Jitsu, Karate, knows how to box, and has also mastered Thai Boxing along standard military training, and enhanced training during his time in DAMOCLES. He's also highly intelligent, being able to manipulate and outsmart his enemies. According to himself, the only one who are on his level are Sebastian, Dahlia, James, Farid and Jethro. More coming soon...